Energy management chains of this kind are known, for example, from DE-PS 195 12 105, where undercut recesses are provided on the inside of the side sections, into which a hook-shaped projection located laterally on the slide rail can be introduced and secured to the side element without further fastening devices. In this way, little time or effort is required to secure the slide rails to the side elements and detach them again. However, when using slide rails of this kind provided with a hook, it has proven to be a disadvantage that, owing to the relatively great length of the slide rails, it takes a certain degree of dexterity to introduce the hook into the recesses in the side sections. Moreover, production of hook-shaped projections on the slide rails and of corresponding recesses on the side sections involves a comparatively high manufacturing effort.